Mirror Madness
by Amu Yimata
Summary: Twenty children show up in wonderland claiming to be from the future. They came to stop wonderland from merging with the mirror world. Of course problems arise when their parents are reluctant to help. Especially after causing chaos after revealing they all have different fathers, but the same mother…


My description for the children such as what they are wearing might not be the best. I will be posting a link to my DA account on my profile which has drawn pictures of what I intended them to look like. The quality's not the best since I have no scanner and had to take photos with my phone.

Anyways I hope you enjoy this new story~!

Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA, but I do own all the OCs.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"A-Are you sure this is a good idea?" A girl with mouse ears and tail asked. She had reddish-brown hair with a blond streak. Her eyes were green. She wore a green jacket held together with a red heart button. Her jacket's cuffs were blue. She wore a light yellow dress with a blue hem. Her green and yellow boots went up just below her knees. Yellow diamonds were on the side of her boots. The girl clutched a wooden bow in her hands.

"Well, something like this is never a guaranteed good idea, but…I want to know who father is." A boy with dirty blond hair and turquoise eyes said. He wore a dark blue jacket that went below his knees. Both pockets on each side have hearts sewn on it. Diamonds were on his cuffs and his jacket had diamond patterns on it towards the bottom as well. A blue and white ribbon was tied on his right arm. He wore a blue turtle neck and dark green pants.

"Let's just go already. I don't wanna be here any longer." A girl with raven hair in two pigtails said. She also had turquoise eyes. She wore a sleeveless black dress and a white jacket with a heart, spade, clover, and diamond buttons on it. She wore black heels and had white leggings on.

"What's wrong, you bitch? Can't handle the _**mirror madness**_?" A girl with short red hair said putting emphases on mirror madness. Her right red eye glimmered with anger. The other eye was covered by an eye patch. Her wardrobe seemed to clash with the anger, however. She was wearing a pink and white dress with a bow in the front. She wore a belt that had a small happy mask and keys attached to it. She also wore matching pink boots.

"No one can! That's why we're going stupid!" The raven haired girl spat back.

"Will you three get going? The rest of us will join you later! Now go! I'm not sure how long Dream can keep this portal open." The boy said. The girls nodded and reluctantly jumped through the portal.

"See you there, sisters."

*.*.*.*.*.*

The mouse-eared girl opened her eyes and clutched the bow tighter. She **HAD** to land right in the middle of the amusement park. A lot of faceless were crowding her and asking, "Are you hurt?" "Are you okay?" "Who are you?". It made her even more nervous. This could also be considered lucky. Her father was here and she could talk to him right up front instead of having to go to her mother. She timidly spoke up.

"Y-yes, I'm fine…U-um…d-do you know where Pierce Villiers is?" She asked. Someone made their way through the crowd, an older looking man with a face…Gowland.

"Hm? Is this the little lady that fell from the sky?" He asked a faceless worker. He nodded.

"Eek! I-uh mean- H-hello, do you know wh-where Pierce is?" She asked him.

"Pierce? Hmm…you look like him…and you have a face! A role holder? But doesn't that mean Pierce is…" Gowland started.

"N-no! It doesn't! I-I'll explain later just please take me to Pierce…" She said.

"I will…but can I have your name?" He asked.

"Lydia."

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Ugh, goddammit. Couldn't Dream fucking send us here with a softer landing?" The red-head cursed. She stood up and dusted herself off. Lucky for her, she ended up in the forest near her father's home. She quickly went towards the circus. The first person she happened to see was Joker, but not the one she wanted to see.

"Hm? Oh, if it isn't a girl…" White Joker said. He examined the girl. Same expression, same keys, and same eye patch…

"Why do you have Black's eye patch?" He asked.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"That hurt! Well…at least I ended up near the mansion…" The raven haired girl said. She walked on the path to the mansion until she reached it were she was confronted by the bloody twins.

"Hey girl! You aren't allowed to be here!" Dum said.

"Yeah! This is private property!" Dee said.

"So? I don't need _**YOUR**_ permission to be here. This is Blood's mansion _**NOT**_ yours!" She spat.

"We're the guards here little girl!" Both twins said.

"Little girl? I'm older than you two right now!" She yelled.

"What's all the racket!?" A voice said from behind them.

'_It's Elliot. He sounds younger, but that was definitely his voice.' _She thought. She turned around and she was right. Standing there was Elliot…along with Blood.

"There you are!" She said.

"Oh?" Blood said, "And what business do you have with me? And…is that _**my**_ cane?"

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Hey! Pierce! Someone's 'ere to-not again." Gowland sighed as he saw Pierce running for his life from Boris.

"Help me, chu!" Pierce yelled almost in tears. Something in Lydia snapped. Her nervous expression transformed into an angry one. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and shot it at Boris making him yell in surprise.

"Wh-what the-!?" Boris said. He looked over to see Lydia getting ready to shoot at him again.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY FATHER! REPEANT ALTHOUGH IT WILL NOT SAVE YOUR LIFE! MY NEXT ARROW WILL BE SENT STRAGHT INTO YOUR CLOCK!" She yelled. She fired another arrow and it just barely missed its target. Instead of his clock, it got his arm.

"Grah! What the hell!?" Boris yelled.

"Wait…did ya just call Pierce father?" Gowland asked not really caring for Boris at the moment. Lydia's facial expression went back to nervous.

"W-Well yes…I-I come from the f-future…I'm Pierce's future daughter…"

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Well why the fuck wouldn't I have the only memento of my departed father?"

"F-father?" He asked.

"What the fuck is that bitch going on about?" A voice came from the small mask on White's belt.

"Father! Get out here right now so I can fucking explain!" The girl demanded.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Of course it's your cane! A daughter can't have a memento of her father? God!" The girl yelled.

"F-father!?" Blood asked.

"That's right. I'm **YOUR** daughter. This is **YOUR** cane. And I came from the **FUTURE**." The girl said.

"IS there any proof of this besides the cane?" Blood asked.

"Well, I have your hair color and my mother, Alice's, eyes." The girl pointed out.

"A-Alice is your mother!?" Elliot and the twins asked.

"Tch, don't say that while looking so disappointed! Mother never was faithful! She has twenty other children and we all have a different father!" The girl said disgusted.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"You come from the future!? That's some claim…" Gowland said.

"B-but it's true! I even have father's hat as a memento…" Lydia pulled something out from her pocket and showed a hat. It was indeed Pierce's. It was worn out, but there was no mistaking it, "B-besides! You said so yourself, Gowland, I look like father!"

"She makes a point…" Gowland said, "So, who's your mom? Is she responsible for that violent mood swing you had earlier when you almost killed Boris?"

'_Judging by how she acted I'd expect one of the queens to be the mother.'_ Gowland thought.

"Y-yes she is…my mother is…Alice…" She squeaked out. All three turned wide eyed and stared at her. The only difference is that Boris and Gowland looked disappointed and Pierce seemed happy.

"Alice!?" They all yelled.

"Y-yes, but don't get the wrong idea…she has twenty children…All with a different father…"

*.*.*.*.*.*

"So you're my daughter? With Alice?" Black asked.

"Yeah I already fucking told you." The girl grumbled.

"Don't fucking curse at me!" Black yelled.

"It's not my fucking fault you got me cursing!" She yelled back.

"Now, now…" White said stepping in front of them, "You said Alice has more children? Each with a different father?"

"Yeah, Allen said she has a good reason for it, but I don't get the fucking point of cheating and having so many kids…" She said.

"This conversations going fantastic, but can we at least know your name?" Black asked. They never did find out her name. They were too busy trying to wrap their minds to the whole future and time travel business.

"Harley." She said.

"What a lovely name." White said.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care. Want to know more or what?" Harley asked.

"Yeah, why did you come back here?" Black asked.

"To stop this world from merging with the mirror world…"

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Mirror world?" Blood asked. The girl nodded.

"What's the mirror world, Susan?" Elliot asked the girl.

"It's a stupid world that's ruining wonderland." Susan said, "Opposites of everyone exist, all he role holders, the faceless, and even the foreigner…In my world you were all killed by your look-alikes leaving me and the rest of the children to try and fix it, but we're having no luck. Dream suggested we stop it in this time since this was about the time both worlds began to merge."

"Who's Dream?" Dum asked.

"I thought by her name you would've guessed by now. She's my half sister and Nightmare's daughter." Susan said.

"Oh! I get it Dream and Nightmare!" Dee said. Susan rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, is there something else you want to know?" Susan asked.

"Yes…how many of the other children have come here?" Blood asked.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"W-well right now only me, Susan, and Harley have come here. The others will be joining us shortly so…all twenty of us should be here soon…" Lydia said.

"Wow…twenty kids….how did she manage to have so many anyway?" Gowland asked.

"Mom doesn't know either, but she always said_, 'Anything is possible in wonderland.'_" Lydia said.

"Hahahaha…sounds like she's more…err…use to this world?" Gowland said.

"Y-yeah…although that didn't stop her death…" Lydia sighed.

"This just got depressing…" Boris murmured, "Well, she's still alive now! Why not introduce yourself?"

"Go see her? Will she want to? Especially how she would always say she wasn't a whore in this time and that turned out to be false…What if she takes her anger out on me for the way she'll become in the future?" Lydia asked nervously.

"I doubt it. Alice ain't like that. She may blame herself for turning into a…well, y'know, but I'm sure she'd be happy to see her daughter." Gowland said.

"That's right, chu! I'm glad I got to see you and I'm sure your mother will be glad to see you too." Pierce said.

"Y-you're right…thanks." Lydia said.

"I-I'll take you to the clock tower. She must be there now." Pierce said. Lydia nodded. They both went on their way.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Hey, dad, take me to see mom." Harley said.

"Why should I?" Black asked.

"Cause I haven't seem mom and you in forever! I want to see her again as soon as possible!" Harley said.

"Just go, Black, you should try to keep your daughter happy." White said.

"Yeah, what he said! Now let's go!" Harley said.

"Tch, fine…" Black said. They both headed off to the clock tower.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Hey, father, take me to see mother." Susan said.

"Why? You said you didn't like her." Blood said.

"I know, but I have to explain everything to her. From what Allen and Dream were saying she's the only one who can stop the merge." Susan said.

"Why only Alice?" Elliot asked.

"Because she's the outsider." Susan said. Blood sighed.

"Of course, it always falls onto the outsider. Well, I shall take you. Let's go." Blood said. He led Susan to the clock tower.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Mirror Madness! Please be sure to look out for the next chapter if you enjoyed it.

Hope you'll read again next time.


End file.
